


Mr Loverman

by GarbageGod



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, SPOILER TERRITORY, Spoilers, i guess, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageGod/pseuds/GarbageGod
Summary: Title is the song "Mr. Loverman" by Ricky MontgomerySpoiler territory (I guess)What happens to Richie, after the events of IT Chapter 2.





	Mr Loverman

At 2:00 am EST exactly a week before his biggest show yet, Richard "Trashmouth" Tozier was officially pronounced dead as a result of alcohol poisoning in a small hospital in Maine. It didn't take long for the press to a get word, and, in a remarkably short time, it was the headline of nearly every newspaper. The public mourned the beloved comedian violently in the days to come, yet another brilliant light extinguished by what most assumed to be the pressure of fame. Interviews upon interviews of former colleagues, friends, and even his manager would follow, all claiming that it had all been so sudden, such a shock. "He was the same as he's always been. You know Richie, he was always smiling. Brushed everything off with no fuss at all." "I can't help feeling I could've done something, could've said something, if only I had known. I had no idea of the demons he was fighting." "He was just so good at keeping it all hidden." It didn't matter if it was the truth or not, the masses devoured each one ravenously. People always love a good tragedy, especially when it's a twist. 

Despite the extensive media coverage, if you had asked Richie himself, he would tell you that all of the news sources that ran stories on it got nearly everything wrong. According to him, Richie Tozier really died the day before of a broken heart, covered in sewer grime, and still clutching the empty husk of what was once quite possibly, the only person he had ever been truly in love with.


End file.
